


melt me and my wings

by doodle_noodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mythology References, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: Atsumu has been warned by others plenty enough; he knows his ambitions will be his fall. He's getting too close to the sun, and he knows it. But that's fine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	melt me and my wings

People talk of Icarus, who strived for more than he should have, placing wax wings on himself and flying too close to the sun. They talk of his ambitions and use it as a warning to young children who know nothing of holding back. But they never talk about how, as Icarus fell, wax wings melting on his arms as he felt the burn on his skin, the sun smiled at him. Then, he knew his ambitions weren't for naught.

•••

He couldn't see the upperclassman, as he bowed his head, anticipating his answer. He's been thinking of this moment for quite some time now. He can almost hear the answer ringing through his ears: _"Yes, Atsumu, I like ya too!_

Instead, he receives a small laugh. Curiously, he peers up, straightening his back to look at his senpai clearly. "Atsumu," he starts, in that horribly soft voice of his.

Atsumu is suddenly struck nervous. When is he ever nervous? "Yeah, Kita-san?"

Kita smiles, and Atsumu remembers exactly why he was nervous. Kita reminded him of the clouds in the sky he saw in his old home, all fluffy looking, moving slowly with only one direction in mind. When he'd stare at them floating languidly across the blue expanse, all going wherever the wind goes. This time, however, he doesn't know where Kita's going.

"You're the type of person to want the greatest, aren't ya?" he asks. Atsumu looks at him almost incredulously—where's he getting with this kinda talk?

"Yeah?" he says, unsure.

This time, Kita looks at him gently. "Then ya don't have to settle for me."

•••

One would say Miya Atsumu was an ambitious man; striving for the best, striving for what no one could get. He would set a goal for himself, and the moment he caught up to that, his mind was already set on the next one; perpetually restless. He was used to the normalcy of humans, as much as he hated it.

Scrubs. Scrubs everywhere. None of them able to keep up with his restless, restless thoughts. Here, enters Hinata Shouyou.

To Miya Atsumu, best of the best, cream of the crop, surrounded only by people barely able to handle him, Hinata Shouyou was one hell of a whiplash. Words as such would be very ironic to use however, because Hinata was nothing _near_ hellish. He was good—angelic even, to the Atsumu his brother would call a demon. 

_"Hey, Atsumu,"_ said his grandmother, many years ago, as they sat for tea on the veranda.

Osamu and his mother had gone for groceries, as the twin claimed to wanting to learn how to cook (Atsumu bets he just doesn't like granny's hard cookies; he'll tell on him later). Atsumu looks at his grandma, lightly nibbling on a cookie soaked to softness in tea. She smiles at him.

_"Do you know the myth of the man who flew too close the sun?"_ she asks him, gently. He shakes his head for a no.

She tells him of the man named Icarus—what a weird name, the young Miya thought—and how he made wax wings for himself. There are lots of versions of this story, he learned in high school. But then, his grandmother talked of the Icarus who, hypnotized by the glory of the sun, flew closer to it like a moth to flame.

Atsumu always thought of Icarus as an idiot; who would be so stupid as to fly into the _sun_ , of all things. But as redhead, bright, and bouncy Shouyou stepped into the gym, he finally understood. Young, second year Atsumu could only excuse the red of his cheeks and rush of his blood as adrenaline, as they stepped out of court as losers. Never had he felt a loss as sweet.

•••

He lazed out on his bed, windows open, a popsicle stick hanging loosely from his mouth. He had his phone in hand, but he wasn't paying attention to it. Instead, his mind wandered to the heat stinging his right arm, if a sting could be gentle. 

The room was humid, and he was mildly aware of the beads of sweat trickling down his nape. Maybe the heat was getting to his head, because his mind wanders off to a similarly heated gaze; with bright hair, and caramel eyes. With the same hunger he had for volleyball, if not worse. 

He wonders if there's a chance his promise over the Nationals net could be fulfilled.

•••

He's hyped up this time. They're recruiting, how cool is that? He laughs as he watches Bokuto jump on his heels, telling him with excited, Bokuto-esque words, of something that sounded like 'apprentice' and 'coming here'.

Then, the gym door opens and Bokuto's already running towards whoever was there. Atsumu makes no move to get closer, however. Then he catches a glimpse of red and couldn't believe it.

Perhaps fate really did want him to fall with his wings.

•••

He remembers his grandmother's words on the veranda that day. _"Don't get too close to the sun, Atsumu."_ she warned.

Many have warned him the same—his ambitions will be the death of him (if you asked his brother, then he'd say it would be his mouth, if he didn't learn to keep it shut). Just like Icarus, he thought he would fall too, wings too used and burned by his own inhibitions. And yes, he did.

A year ago, he sustained an injury the doctors said wouldn't be able to have him play volleyball again. He wished it was a lie, but at the same time, he thought it was right about time he lost his wings. He's flown far enough.

Because now, he looks by his side to see someone else. His wings are gone, but that's fine. The sun might be a bit too much for him, but he's plenty gentle all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly rushed, i just did it today, i had to get it out of my system and akfhbmdbs. also, can you tell i like comparing hinata to the sun? can you? can yOu? and, whipped atsumu, we live for it.


End file.
